


Cat Person

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Monsta X Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roleplay, Romance, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonkyun, yes I can write Top Wonho too but there is a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: ChangKyun decides to surprise Wonho for his birthday. The question is - will Wonho survive this surprise?





	Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=219qneu)  
>   
> 
> 
> In a rather recent interview it was revealed Wonho prefers cats. So... Here goes. 

The quiet rustling of clothes was rather exciting, Wonho had to admit it. The thrill of not knowing what’s going on definitely made this surprise something to anticipate more and more as each minute passed. He tapped a random beat on the floor with bare feet, fiddled with the edge of his black t-shirt and grey sweatpants while he listened attentively. His eyes were covered with a scarf, not a single beam of light breaking through, and he almost wished he could see what was going on, but at the same time then it wouldn’t be a surprise.

Quiet curses are being uttered and it’s getting more and more intriguing - what is the youngest of two planning. It was indeed ChangKyun’s initiative - leading Wonho into the room and locking the door, making him sit down on the bed and covering his eyes. He said it will be worth it and that Wonho had to be patient. In all honestly, Wonho was ready to wait for whatever for as long as needed if ChangKyun asked.

A voice at the back of the current raven-hairs, the red already painted over, head told him this might be a delayed birthday surprise. But of what kind if it required such preparation and privacy? Admittedly, he got excited by the options. Comeback preparations and schedules had been hectic and being alone with ChangKyun in any way was something rear, so this was needed - whatever this was.

“You can take that scarf off,” comes an instruction in the wonderfully deep, raspy voice only now it seems a bit quieter, a bit shyer than ever before, but in an endearingly cute way. Wonho obliges and unties the scarf, throwing it aside. He blinks a few times to get used to light again and then a few more when he finally focuses on ChangKyun.

The boy before him looks beyond any decent adjective in Wonho’s dictionary, ‘fucking hot’ being the only description raging around in his head and racing through his body from the sight alone. Two white, pointy cat ears are sticking out from the fluffy black hair on ChangKyun’s head - whether it’s a headband or clip-on is unclear but it doesn’t matter. A choker, no, a collar with a bell and a bow in the same ivory shade is around his neck. Cuffs around his wrists are in the same shade, so are two lacy garters around his firm, thick thighs. The garters are connected to an intricate garter belt - the straps framing his thighs, the lace and strap belt part hugging his waist perfectly.  The panties of the same kind of fabric fit perfectly on his crotch, accentuating all the right things in all the right places. His body is soft and lean, just the slightest hint of muscles visible apart from the dance trained thighs, and it feels like he is made for a look like this, at least it seems like that for Wonho.

Even though ChangKyun’s cheeks are deep red, his ears in the same shade he is not covering himself up with his hands even though that might seem to be the most logical reaction. Instead, he takes a deep breath and slowly kneels on the floor. Wonho’s eyes are not leaving him even for a moment. He gasps in shock when he notices a tail. Indeed, ChangKyun somehow has a tail and so many questions run through Wonho’s head - is it tied to him somehow? Is it strapped on with the garter belt? Or, maybe, it’s a…

Wonho’s mind suddenly stops running laps and goes completely still and quiet as ChangKyun begins to move. The latter walks over on his all fours until he is right in front of Wonho. His dark eyes look up, meeting Wonho’s, and the older of two swallows loudly. The visual is too much to handle calmly - the ears, the tail, the lace, the dark look in ChangKyun’s eyes - but at the same time he can’t pinpoint what is the correct reaction, so he decides to go with the flow.

ChangKyun nudges at Wonho’s knee with his head and the oldest moves his legs apart, letting the man on the floor move even closer. There’s an adorable frown of concentration on ChangKyun’s face, make it obvious that he is focusing on his plan. Sometimes, especially in situations like this, he got too serious but pulling him out of his headspace when he was so focused was not an option.

The youngest takes a deep breath before moving even closer - the minuscule space that was left between him and Wonho’s slowly bulging crotch disappearing. Like a cat, he nuzzles the rising tent in former red-hairs’ pants, making the latter to inhale sharply. All he can do is watch - his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his breath caught in his lungs and mind being an absolute mess. He watches how ChangKyun sits back, his hands on Wonho’s thighs, slowly moving up until they grab onto the hem of the sweatpants. What happens next blows Wonho’s mind even further.

“Can I please you, master?” a question rings through the perfectly still air of the room in a deep, seductive tone and Wonho stops breathing for a few seconds. He just nods - eyes big and shocked, mouth agape - and observes what ChangKyun will do next. He obliges when his sweatpants and underwear are being pulled down and for now grips on the edge of the bed. This is not the first time seeing ChangKyun in this kind of position, but something about this whole setting makes it far more special. It might be the attire or it might be the fact ChangKyun had come up with this, as usually, games like this were something Wonho initiated.

A hand firmly wraps around Wonho’s half hard shaft, lifting it away from his body. It moves up and down the hardening flesh, ChangKyun’s eyes focused on the movement, his tongue darting out of his mouth and licking his lips. He looks almost impatient as he leans forward, but not for long - his tongue swirling around the head and gliding over the slit. It is obvious he enjoys the excited shiver running through Wonho’s body.

A small smirk plays on his lips before he repeats the same tongue move again, only now he closes his lips around the very tip, sucking on it gently. He does it for no longer than few seconds, but the effect is great - Wonho’s hands gripping on the edge of the bed even harder - and it’s the best encouragement to carry on. He lets his tongue to swirl around and over the sensitive flesh again before hollowing his cheeks and taking the hard shaft in his mouth. His right-hand keeps working on the lower part of it, his left hand gently cupping Wonho’s balls and fondling them. His mouth moves up and down the top part of the member, his tongue putting pressure on the bulging veins and lapping on the leaking slit.

ChangKyun vaguely hears Wonho groaning and moaning above, the lewd sounds coming from his mouth covering up all other noises. Wonho’s hand finally leaves the edge of the bed and settles in ChangKyun’s hair between the clip-on ears. It takes a second for the letter to react the way he has planned. He hums low in his throat, mimicking the sound of purring as best as he can and the older one lets out a long, high pitched moan. The grip on ChangKyun’s hair tightens yet not to the extent to hurt him - even when primal urges and needs are taking over Wonho managed to control his strength, always - and the youngest switches gears again.

His mouth concentrates on the tip again - sucking and licking vigorously - while his hand works on the rest of the length. Wonho’s breathing speeds up, the hand that’s not in ChangKyun’s har gripping on the edge of the bed as if his life depended on it. It’s a matter of a minute, perhaps less before the oldest homes, the release spurting in ChangKyun’s mouth, on his face and hands and some landing on his chest. But the game had to go on.

He pulls back, the hand in his hair loosening its grip, and waits for Wonho’s climax clouded eyes meeting his before licking his fingers. He hums low in his throat again, it does not sound like very accurate purring, but it’s the best the can do. “Does master feel good?” he asks almost sounding innocent, his eyes locked with Wonho’s as he licks his lips.

Wonho’s hand grabs the collar around ChangKyun’s neck, the bell ringing, and pulls him up until Wonho can capture his lips in a kiss. There’s nothing innocent about - it’s passion and needs streaming through it, tongues meeting, teeth pulling on the soft flesh. The older one’s lips rain kisses over ChangKyun’s jawline and neck, down to his chest - licking up the mess he made himself - before making his way back up and once more capturing the current cat-boys lips in a kiss.

His hands reach for ChangKyun’s thighs, grabbing under them and pulling the man from the floor to his lap. Two of straps of the garter belt give up, unhooking from the lacy thigh decors, but the other two don’t last long either when Wonho’s hands begin roaming over the exposed flesh. They slide under the lacy fabric of the garnets and moves them up and down. His hands slide over the lace panties, the very obviously hardened shaft and already wet spot making him hum into the kiss in aprovement.

The curious hands continue their way over ChangKyun’s lower half, moving to his perky ass and with no hesitation grabbing a handful of the fleshy globes. His fingers glide inwards, confirming his suspicion of how the tail was attached. He takes the base of the white fluffy attachment and twists it, making ChangKyun shiver in his lap.

“Where did my kitty learn this?” he teasingly whispers against ChangKyun’s lips, twisting the plug once more before pulling it out a little and then pushing it back in.

“I only learn from my master,” comes a response and there’s an almost wicked grin on the younger one’s lip. It’s feral and exciting and this time its Wonho who shivers.

ChangKyun’s hands grab the edge of Wonho’s t-shirt and the latter has to move his hands away from his discovery to pull it off. The moment the fabric is over his head he is pushed down on the bed by his shoulders. The curve of ChangKyun’s ass is right above his once again hardening length and it’s obviously where the “cat-boy” wants it. His hands run over Wonho’s torso, his eyes darker than before. His hips begin to move - he rotates and twist them, rubs them up and down Wonho’s sensitive shaft making it grow hard again. The tail he is still sporting just barely caresses Wonho’s thighs as ChangKyun moves and the soft, feather-light touch is strangely arousing. Unfortunately, it’s lost when ChangKyun gets off Wonho and stands in front of him. The latter props up on his elbows and watches closely as the show that began the moment he removed the scarf continues.

ChangKyun’s hands sensually run over his own body from his torso, down over the bulging lace panties and trembling thighs and then back up, but now moving to his back. He leans forward just a bit, his mouth agape, tongue resting on his bottom lip as he twists his “tail” and removes it slowly. The toy lands on the floor, but Wonho couldn’t care less where exactly, as ChangKyun’s hands are back on his own leaking length. He strokes it through the near sheer fabric the tip of it peeking from the edge of the lace, glistening in pre-cum. It’s so obvious ChangKyun is feeling himself and it’s beyond erotic, beyond hot and Wonho is mesmerized.

He barely breathes when ChangKyun pulls the white lace off his body and returns to the bed, straddling Wonho’s crotch. The youngest leans over, his near the completely naked body - the garters and the belt along with the cuffs and the collar is the only thing, not even their pieces of fabric still on him - rubs against Wonho’s again. His mouth leaves open kisses over the former red-hairs chest, his tongue flicking the hardened nipples, his lips closing around them.

“Master… Are you truly a master of mine?” ChangKyun whispers, sinking his teeth into Wonho’s shoulder, probably leaving a mark that could get them in trouble.

“N...No,” Who manages to stammer out as ChangKyun sits up. His hand grabs Wonho’s length and strokes it a few time before positioning it against this hole. He runs the tip and down the pre-prepared entrance, teasing himself and Wonho.

“Then who… is?” ChangKyun asks, his own breathing fast and uneven, his excitement pouring over the edges.

“You, you are _my_ master,” Wonho breathes out and the very moment ChangKyun finally sinks down on his length. They both freeze for a moment before ChangKyun begins moving and Wonho responds by thrusting his hips up. There’s nothing slow and savory about this - it’s a hectic race for both of them, filled with moans and groans. They are racing to the edge with all they have, the bed shaking and creaking. Their breathing is shaky and uneven and it’s as if they are running a marathon to a climax.

Time disappears as a term and they are too lost in the sensation, the sound of their breathing and the lewdness of skin slapping against the skin to think about minutes passing. It takes a while that seems too long and too short at the same time for them to climax - Wonho stroking ChangKyun to an orgasm first, his release all over the older one’s stomach and chest. The younger one’s body contracting and tightening pushes Wonho over the edge seconds later and the room falls into silence - their breathing the only thing ringing in the air.

Their sticky bodies melt together, heartbeats sync and breathing calm down. The air in the room is heavy and definitely stinks like sex, but for the next 20 minutes, maybe, even more, they couldn’t care any less. Gentle touches, small kisses, occasional praises, and sweet words after a crazy surprise like this were more important than anything else at that point, even questions on where did the ears and tail and all that came from. It all could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||**


End file.
